THE DEMON HEIR
by Laxtastic
Summary: Naruto is fed up by being pushed around all the time. The Kyuubi helps Naruto get stronger and also gives him a parting gift. Will Naruto get his revenge or will he find there is more to life than revenge?
1. Chapter 1

The demon heir

Chapter 1

Naruto was walking back from his training trying to perform a simple bushin, but was making as much progress as he would if he had no chakra at all. To say the least Naruto was rather depressed and angry. He was angry that he was weak and alone. He was angry that the feeling of being alone wounded him grievously and wished it for his heart to become stone and his emotions to disappear. He was cut from his brooding when he bumped into a man standing in front of a group of people blocking the street.

"Hey watch where you-" He said trailing off as he looked upon the child. "HEY EVERYONE LOOK! THE DEMON BRAT JUST ATTACKED ME!" screamed the man with obvious hopes to rile the people.

"We've been looking for ya kiddo." Sneered another man, and with that as if they all were thinking the same thing branded weapons. Each all looked menacing and promised much pain. Naruto looked to his left and right seeing his sides were closed off.

'Only one way out' he thought and jumped up into the air only to be dragged back down to the ground by the ringleader. All the wind was knocked out of him and stars flashed across his vision upon impact, but began to panic as the man said two terrifying words: Get Him. Naruto screamed as they descended on him, but to any who heard the shriek would know it was one made more out of rage and hate then despair and anguish. He was angry, he hated this viallge and everyone in it. From the people who directly hurt him to the people who would whisper and shoot glares to the people who did nothing and finally to the people who had helped him, but didn't do more. He swore he would have vengeance even if at the cost of his life, he'd have it. Naruto swore he would raze Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, to the ground. Just as he made that oath a pitchfork penetrated his left lung slipping him into darkness.

Naruto awoke to the sounds of dripping and deep rumbling. He seemed to be in a sewer of some sort. Groaning thinking this where the villagers decided to dump him he walked down the corridor following the deep rumbling. As it got louder, Naruto felt a palpable sense of dread and ancient power wash over him. Forgetting about the rumbling noise this new feeling almost possessed his actions as he chose to follow it instead. Finally reaching a room that opened up he looked upon a gigantic cage with a seal over the bars. Two dark crimson eyes looked upon him with teeth that seemed to glint with malice. Naruto approached the cage cautiously and was startled by the 'thing' behind the cage as it started to chuckle.

**"You don't know who I am, do you boy? Do you know where you are or better yet WHAT you are?" **

All Naruto could do was numbly nod a 'no' and looked at the massive beast to elaborate for him.

**"I am a demon… a buiji as you call it. I am the demon lord Kyuubi No Kitsune and you are my container."**

Naruto closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly. Finally Naruto spoke, "So they hate me for being a jinchuuriki? How? It was them that made me this way."

**"They hate you because they are human, and humans are creatures of hate and prejudice."**

"But I'm human too!"

**"No boy you're not. You are half demon and to them you are me incarnate."**

The demon seemed to genuinely feel bad for the young blonde child. Naruto looked up at him with a face set of stone and spoke with a conviction that was not soon to be trifled with, "Do not pity me Kyuubi-sama… I could care less what those inbreds think. But… I need power if I can make such a request from you… I refuse to be trampled on anymore. They want to see a demon, well I say lets show them one." Finishing his statement with an evil glare and a sinister smile.

The great fox could only chuckle as he looked upon his container. He almost felt bad for what they, the village, created from their malice. **"I agree with you boy and I would be more than glad to help you."** Before Naruto could even thank him the fox's nine tails sped at him and impaled him across his body. Lifting him off his feet and at eye level with the fox, the boy's head hung limp and his bangs covered his eyes. Red thick chakra traveled up the tails and into the boy. His hair turned blood read and lost their spikes. It almost looked like his hair was blasted back spiking out in the back. Nine white streaks from the center of his hairline sprouted and branched out. His teeth became shaper and his already sharp canines while longer also had the same malicious glint that the fox had. His whiskers more feral and his shoulders thinker. His body began to convulse violently as he grew from a 4'6 to a 5'3, while his arms and legs became thicker with muscle. His nails began to resemble claws and could easily gouge out someone.

_'__**He's almost done'**_ thought the kyuubi. And with that Naruto's head rose slowly. He looked the fox straight in the eye and saw his own. Crimson red as if it was a swirling pool of fire and blood with black slits down the middle. Setting the boy down the Kyuubi spoke, **"Before you go, I have one last gift."** And the Kyuubi ripped one of his teeth out and clenched it tightly in his massive paw. Finally opening it and lowering it for Naruto to take was a sleek katana tinted red with a black and white cloth hilt. The sheath was black and had nine white tails spiraling up all the way to the top. **"It has no name and has never been seen in the mortal world. But remember Naruto, there are other things in the world beside vengeance." **And suddenly Naruto was back on the street, the mob gone and his wounds all healed.

Naruto stood up brushing himself off while still holding on to the katana that he was given. And he looked down to realize that his clothes no longer fit. "Well… I never really did like this jumpsuit anyway." Naruto sped off to his home excited of how tomorrow's day would play out. His mind was filled with jutsus that the Kyuubi gave to him and his new speed allowed him to be home in record time. Once inside he stripped himself of his clothing and saw his new bodies "Assets" smirking to the thought of using it sometime he collapsed on the bed.

******fin**

_Well that was chapter one of THE DEMON HEIR and I won't make really long chapters just good ones. Only with the power of R&R shall this story get better so please do a community service and me a favor by letting me know of your thoughts._**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The Demon heir

Chapter 2

Naruto had woken up at 5 and was looking at himself in the mirror liking his newfound attire. He wore a jacket(Much like the one that the kid from Black Blood Brothers wore, you know that yellow one)that was the same color scheme as Naruto Shippuden sage mode fighting against pain. He wore black ninja pants and black sandals, his nails painted black as well. He looked at the tattoo he had given himself last night. It was a fox on the left side of his face and its nine tails ran across his face. some over his eyes, some through, some on the bridge of his nose and so on. The fox itself was located higher up almost on his temple. His sword across his back and his ninja gear in the pouch on his thigh, he had put armor on the shoulders of his jacket and on his wrists. One the back was a black fox and its tails making up the swirl that all the shinobi wore. He was happy with how he looked and decided that it was time to try out his new transportation technique. Fire swirled around him in the shape of a tails, soon his apartment faded from view and the classroom began to take shape. Finally the fire died down and he stood in front of the class everyone gaping at him, his hood was pulled down covering his eyes. He was walking up the isle when a familiar arrogant voice spoke out.

"Who are you? What was that jutsu?" Sasuke asked in obvious annoyance

"It's me Sasuke-teme. I'm hurt that you don't recognize me. I mean here I am thinking we were friends. And that jutsu is my own and no I will not teach it to you." Naruto spoke allowing some of his demon voice to taint his volume. Naruto then turned around and slowly pulled down his hood. "See? It's me, try not to forget my face this time." Everyone gasped upon seeing his face and all the changes, some girls even had hearts in their eyes.

"Heh, dobe you look like a freak." Sasuke said while smirking.

"Is that so? Hmmmm, yep sorry don't care." Naruto retorted back. Then a new shrilling voice came into the fray.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA! QUIT BEING SO ANNOYING!" Sakura screamed with veins popping out of her head.

"Hey Sakura…." He said

"Whaddya want Naruto?" she asked with obvious venom.

"Shut up." Naruto said simply and turned around leaving a stunned classroom and a shocked Sakura. Naruto walked up the aisle and sat down next to Hinata near Shikamaru and Choji. Naruto simply sighed and said, "Fangirls are so troublesome." Shkiamaru could only nod in agreement and Choji just smiled at Naruto throwing him a chip which Naruto caught with his mouth causing Hinata to giggle at his antics. Naruto turned to Hinata and said, "Hello Hinata you're looking nice today." Flashing one of his trade mark grins.

"A-arigato N-N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said while blushing. "N-Naruto-kun I-I have a question."

Naruto looked over at her and saw her blushing pushing her fingers together. 'Man she's really cute. Hmmm… maybe, yea but I'll save that for a later time.' "What is it Hinata?"

"W-Well I was just wondering what happened to your eyes and everything… you're taller and more muscular and- and even your chakra feels different." She asked nervously.

Everyone had heard her question and leaned in to hear his response. Naruto thought for a moment shocking even more people and he spoke with an edge to his voice, "I grew up. Nobody can remain an innocent kid forever Hinata. But to answer your other questions use your Byuukugan, see what's changed."

She nodded and focused her chakra to her eyes, activating her bloodline. She gasped at what she saw, no longer was his chakra blue but now a fiery red. Her eyes traveled down his body and she began to turn beat red from seeing his physique. Turning redder by every second she was almost as red as lava and blood trickled out her nose. She slumped back in her seat, passed out by what she saw.

"Hinata! Are you okay?!" Asked a concerned Ino.

Naruto threw his head back with laughter. It was a strange laugh, it had a calming effect but also seemed crazed and malicious. Wiping the tears from his eyes he spoke rather winded, "I didn't know Hinata was so perverted, it seems she used her bloodline to see more then my chakra and got a little too excited from what she saw." Chuckling at her antics and condition.

All the girls blushed upon hearing what she had did and many of them were trying to wake her up to get info about the "Goods" she had seen. Just then Sasuke Uchiha had been called out for his examination. Returning minutes later with a standard issue headband smirking with arrogance. "Hey dobe, good luck getting one of these being a deadlast like you."

Naruto just smirked and spoke with utter confidence, "I don't need luck. I have skill I will bet that jutsu I came in here that I'll ace the test. Sound like a deal?"

"What do you get if you win?" Asked a excited Sasuke.

"I want unrestricted access to your clan's library for two weeks." Naruto said.

"Deal!" Sasuke agreed hastily "Get ready to teach me that jutsu dobe."

Everyone even Shikamaru seemed interested in how this would play out for the two. Just then Iruka went to call Naruto when he saw him and visibly paled at his appearance.

"Naruto…what happened to you?" he asked warily

"I met the most interesting person inside me Iurka-Sensei." Naruto said cryptically leaving everyone wondering and an Iruka sweating. "Lets kick off this test, better yet lets do it in front of everyone right now." He said flashing a sinister smile making half the class shivering.

_10 minutes later_

Needless to say everyone was far past impressed at Naruto's performance throughout the test, in fact he was even able to perform solid clones! A jounin level technique at best, this of course angered Sasuke to no end and relunctantly let Naruto access to his clan's library. Naruto thumbed his metal headband and tied it around his neck. Iruka had dismissed the class but asked Naruto to stay behind.

"So you know?" He asked apprehensively.

"Hai." Naruto said and nodded.

"What are you going to do?" he asked again, apprehensively.

"As of now become a ninja, but what are YOU going to do?" Naruto asked.

"I guess inform the hokage and tell him that you are still stable." Iurka sighed knowing this day would come.

"We might as well go now, I'm sure he'll be busy with the team placements. Naruto thought out loud. Upon agreement they set out to the hokage's tower in relative silence.

_Hokage's Tower_

Hiruzen looked at his jounin and sighed. "You're all wrong about Naruto, he has so much potential. Sure he is a bit dense but has a work ethic of gold and nigh infinite stamina."

"Sure but his taijutsu is awful." Said Gai

"And he couldn't do a simple bushin." Said a lazy cyclopes.

"Face it Hokage-sama, he has not talent whatsoever." Said a genjutsu mistress.

Just then they all jumped back in shock as fire began to swirl in front of the hokage.

"WHAT THE?! NARUTO YOU CAN'T JUST SHUSHIN INTO THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE!" screamed an irate Iurka.

Naruto just sniffed the air and said, "We are interrupting something. The hokage has vistors, all Jounin and Anbu level."

"And how can you tell?" Asked a clearly impressed hokage.

"Because I can smell them and I can hear their hearts beating… their chakra has a scent the stronger the scent the stronger the person is." Naruto explained then looked the hokage in the eyes watching his widen.

"Hokage-sama… he knows. He found out last night. When a mob attacked him again." Iruka explained with a sad face. The mood gotten somber in the room and Naruto merely chuckled.

"Don't you dare pity me, that's worth shit to me. It didn't help me when I was five and being crucified and it sure as hell don't help me now." He said ignoring the cringing when he told them of what happened to him when he was five. He pulled his hood down and everyone gasped. "But rest assured I will never EVER be helpless again. I now have Kyuubi-sama protecting me."

"Hokage-sama, his appearance isn't a genjutsu… it's really him." Said the genjutsu mistress.

Naruto turned around to face the jounin before them and smiled. "So you are Konoha's finest huh? Tell me, are you happy?" he asked.

This time a green-clad ninja responded, "Huh? What do you mean my youthful aspiring ninja?"

He sighed and said, "I mean… are you happy to fight, to die, to lose your beloved, to be scarred for life by the horrors you've seen for such a haven of prejudice, hate and bigotry?" He looked at their reactions and sighed. "Oh why the hell am I asking you? You have no clue what I'm talking about." Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone shuffle their feet as if uncomfortable. Naruto turned his head to a purple haired kunoichi. He walked over to her feeling all eyes on him. "You do however… tell me what is your name?"

"Anko Mitarashi, why do you care punk?" she asked with venom.

"You know that anger you hide behind is a far better façade then what the genjutsu prodigy could ever pull off, but you and I are the same." He spoke calmly stunning everyone including the snake woman.

"You think this anger is fake? Come and see how fake it is DEMON." She sneered.

"Please I've felt genuine hate and malice before I could even talk. Don't insult my intelligence, there is no real hate to your words. They are hollow. Like you and I, empty and meaningless. Without turning around he told the hokage that letting him know that he knew was the reason why he was here and with that concluded he left leaving everyone speechless.

"You will take him Kakashi, and you all will attend his trial. He will prove you all wrong. That is an order, dismissed." Everyone just nodded and left leaving the Hokage by himself. Sighing he thought aloud, "Is that what your really think about this village and yourself Naruto?"

**Fin**

Well that's the end of chapter two, R&R for me I personally like how it's developing.


	3. Chapter 3

The demon heir

Chapter 3

Naruto had his clones working non stop in sasuke's library since that day and they were finally dispelling adding every jutsu scroll they could read to his arsenal. Such an influx of information had caused him to pass out on the floor slipping into a deep sleep.

He awoke early with a cinch in his neck and a sore back, such is expected when you sleep on the floor. He was about to groan when he had heard a familiar voice in his head.

**"Kit I had found my clans old taijutsu stance, which of course had to be adapted to a human but I'm absolutely positive it is just as deadly. I had also brought my summons contract. Mold your chakra and they should appear in front of you."**

"Yes Kyuubi-sama, thank you for your gifts I will do so now. Give me a moment please." Naruto said with respect while molding his chakra the two began to take shape on the floor in front of him.

**"Once you have the fundamentals of it down I'll supply you with years of experience. It should bring you up to par if not further with chuunin. But you still need to practice, they're jutsu's out there that can sever our mental link for the time being."**

"Kyuubi-sama I always practice whatever you teach me… but about those jutsu's do you know how they do it? Maybe with reinforcement we can prevent such jutsu's affecting us." Naruto offered helpfully.

**"Maybe, hmmm this will take time read the scroll and sign the other with your blood, then set out to school you have your team placement today… maybe shower first hehehe we don't want to assault every inuzuka's nose withing 5 miles HAHAHAHA" **

"I bet you smell worse Kyuubi-sama, being in a sewer for 13 years heh, anyway thank you for both of these I'm heading into the shower now."

**"Before you do I want you to know who your personal summons will be. They will stay with you at all times and allow me a foothold in your world in another body. These two are quite special, they're names are Nero and Vigil, they're brothers."**

"Thank you I will summon them after my shower, goodbye Kyuubi-sama." Naruto said before stepping into his shower. Turning on the water he stepped in leaning back against the wall allowing his thoughts to roam his mind. His mind drifted to someone, he couldn't tell who, she had a blush across her face with lavender hair. She had these wide eyes full of innocence and kindness. Then he heard her spoke she had said, "Naruto-kun" delicately as if it was made of glass and the slightest touch would shatter it. His eyes snapped open when he realized who it was. As if he had just shot up from a bad dream he had sweat on him and was panting. He quickly got out of the shower and dried himself off. After getting clothed he went back into his room and prepared his summons. Doing the necessary hand seals he slammed his hand down on the hardwood floor, two blasts of smoke had covered his view and he waited for it to part away.

Their stood a Black fox with a red diamond on his chest with five tails, swirling behind him, tips of each blood red. Next to him was a silver fox with a gold diamond and five tails with golden tips swirling behind him.

_"Who summoned us?!" The black one said with obvious malice._

_"Hush dear brother it would obvious be this one, he smells of father."_

_"Huh? This runt smells of dad?! Impossible I say we kill him."_

_"No Nero. Tell me young one, was it you who summoned us and why?"_

"I summoned you because your father is sealed inside me. I am his container and he gave me the clans summons scroll, he said that you two would be my personal summons to be with me at all times. That is if it isn't impeding on you two, I do not wish to disrupt anything." Naruto finished politely.

_"Hmmm manners and strength, all right we will be your summons. On one condition: We don't kill foxes."_

"Deal, I don't kill animals anyways." Naruto agreed.

_"Runt. I'm Nero, that furball next to me is my brother Vigil."_

_"FURBALL?! Why you insolent, I am your OLDER BROTHER." Vigil yelled and pounced on him._

Naruto laughed at their antics and could tell they would fit in just nicely. Once the furry fury had subsided he departed, the two on either side of him just a little taller than his hip.

_At School_

Naruto had entered his class and everyone had hushed, surprised by Naruto for what seemed to be the 100th time by the two foxes trailing him.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA! WHY DOY ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO WEIRD?!" a familiar pinkette screeched.

_"Hey Runt, is she always this much of a banshee?" _

"Unfortunately so, and usually towards me. Why what are ya thinking?" Naruto asked

_"Because if she's this much of a screamer, she must break the sound barrier in bed hehehe."_

_"Nero! She's just a youngling! Although you're probably right hahaha."_

Naruto chuckled and began to walk up the steps when he felt air rushing towards him, his foxes already turned around snarling tails posed to impale.

"NARUTO I'LL SKIN THOSE FOXES O-" She screamed charging him to be stopped short by a hot blade to her neck.

The entire class was dead silent from what they saw. Naruto Uzumaki, once crushed on Sakura, had a katana to her neck.

Releasing a good amount of killing intent, enough to make everyone gulp he spoke with sheer venom, "I can care less what a harpy like you thinks of me, but I if you EVER threaten these foxes again… I'll sever that screaming pink head from your shoulders. Are we clear?"

She only gulped and nodded. Naruto put his katana back in his sheath and walked back when he heard a whisper. He turned his head and asked with an edge, "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

Sakura spoke up this time so the whole class could hear, "Why are you so mean?"

In that moment Naruto Uzumaki Snapped.

"WHY AM I SO MEAN?! YOU ALL DESERVE EVERY SINGLE OUNCE OF WHATEVER MALICE I THROW AT YOU GUYS! SAVE FOR SHIKAMARU, CHOJI AND HINATA YOU ALL TREATED ME LIKE A WALKING PLAGUE! YOU INSULTED ME FOR MY SHORT COMINGS AND DENOUNCED ME TO BE A DUNCE!" He shouted letting his chakra spike until his eyes glowed red and red chakra swirled at his feet. He started walking towards Sakura and she kept walking back, stumbling she fell on her butt. She thought he was about to kill her when the class heard a voice.

"Naruto-kun. Please stop, just let it go and forget about them. They are ignorant and useless fools." Said a determined but delicate voice.

All of his Malicious chakra dissolved and he turned to face Hinata who was holding his hand. She squeezed his hand tightly and smiled. Naruto breathed out her name quietly and she rubbed her thumb over his hand smiling. Naruto smiled and interlocked fingers and walked back up the aisle. Hinata looked over her shoulder and shot a dirt look at everyone which shocked most people that the shy Hinata Hyuuga was capable of hate.

Naruto looked down and Whispered to Hinata, "Thank you… for everything."

Hinata looked at him with eyes that bore into his very soul she spoke with warm kindness, "No. Thank you, without you… there would be no sun."

Naruto just looked at her confused but smiled warmly, he saw that Shikamaru smirked and Choji nodded his head. They had returned to their seats and sat throughout the entire team calling still holding hands under the desk.

All that remained in the classroom was Sakura, Saskue and Naruto. Sakura obviously still shaken about staring death in the face twice today and Saskue ticked off about what he had seen. Finally it all boiled over and he was absolutely seething.

"Fight me." He said

"…"

"I said Fight ME." He said again annoyed.

"…"

"WHY WON'T YO-" He was shouting before being interrupted

"Quite being so annoying and lose your death wish. I won't hurt my teammate… no matter how annoying they are." Naruto said with a finalizing tone effectively silencing Saskue.

Just then a lazy Cyclopes walked in. "Well put Naruto, but are you so confident you will win? And who are those two foxes?"

Naruto chuckled, "Well hello to you too Kakashi-Sensei. And my, my don't you have questions today, well this is Nero and Vigil. And Yes I am."

"Well meet me up on the roof we'll introduce ourselves." He said before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto disappeared in a swirl of flames as did the foxes while Sakura and Saskue had to take the stairs. When they got up their they found Kakashi and Naruto chatting about jutsu's and such as if they were old veterans discussing their powers. Of course this angered the arrogant Saskue but this time he kept his mouth shut.

After they all took a seat Kakashi spoke, "Hello my name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't have many likes or dislikes and my hobbies are few."

"Real conversationalist…" Sakura muttered.

"I suppose I am, since you talked you can go next." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like a certain someone and I HATE NARUTO. And my dream is to help revive the Uchiha clan." She said Blushing madly.

"Man real ambitious that one is." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Okay blondie you're on deck." Kakashi said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes… are either non-existent or private, I hate a lot of things, most of all this village. I don't have a dream because weapons don't dream."

Kakashi sighed and said, "Don't hate the village they tried their best."

Naruto snorted and said, "Then I'd hate to see their worst."

"Well looks like you're up lord emo." Naruto said to Saskue

"Yea, that's not needed just meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 9, and don't eat breakfast. You'll just throw up." Kakashi said and disappeared.

"Good going dobe. I bet…" Saskue said trailing off realizing he wasn't here anymore.

_Roads of Konoha_

Hinata was walking down the street on cloud nine. Naruto had held her hand and grasped it tightly!

'_Naruto-kun… if only you were here.'_ Hinata thought and as if she had just wished it upon a shooting star, Naruto appeared with his foxes in tow.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with a smile. "I was just looking for you!"

"Y-You were looking for me?" Hinata squeaked and blushed.

"Of course I was! Hey I know why not we go get a bite to eat?" He suggested happily.

_'Naruto-kun wants to go get lunch with me?! Like a DATE?! Oh man maybe he'll kiss me… maybe I'll get lucky.'_ Hinata thought perversely plastering a lecherous grin.

Naruto being creeped out by the grin she wore he decided that he would break her from her trance.

"Hey Hinata-chan, c'mon lets go." Naruto said offering her his hand, which she readily accepted.

"We have to meet up with Shkiamaru and Choji." Naruto said as he walked with her. They later met up and got their lunch to go and went to Shikamaru's cloud watching spot. They all talked about how they like their teams and from what Shikamaru said, Asuma seems perfect for him. Kurenai seems to be like a mother to Hinata and could learn a lot under the genjutsu mistress. And Kakashi is well an enigma to Naruto. He swore that he knew him from somewhere when he was younger. That and he seems to know a lot about what it means to be a shinobi. After their lunch and talk Naruto walked back to his house for some well deserved R&R, he was in for a big day tomorrow.

**Fin**

**Well that's chapter 3 thank you all for the reviews. Keep them coming. I'm really a lazy guy so when I say reviews are really the only thing that motivates me to publish these at a timely manner it's a fact. Hope you enjoyed the series so far and will continue to do so.**


	4. Chapter 4

The demon heir

Chapter 4

Naruto did not really remember waking and using his original teleportation technique to training ground 7 but sure enough there he was. He talked with Kyuubi and discovered something amazing.

_Flashback_

"Hey Kyuubi-sama I just realized something."

**"What's that boy?"**

"Technically I have two main elemental affinities right? Well its wind and fire. Wind enhances fire. What if one hand was wind and the other was fire? I could use the wind to amplify and control the fire drastically better. I could create a whole new style of fighting.

**"Heh, leave it to you to discover something so blatantly obvious and make everyone else feel stupid. Try it out tomorrow that might make your sensei piss his pants."**

"Right well I'm going to be, night kyuubi-sama."

_Present time_

Naruto sighed and began to train with his new technique by sitting in front of the fire he made and using wind to make the fire take a shape and control it when his two teammates arrived and sat by the fire watching it. Without opening his eyes or breaking his concentration he spoke to the two.

"Listen, we may hate each other, but if we do end up fighting Kakashi we need to come together." He said calmly and since there were no objections he took it as a silent agreement.

"He'll likely pit us together by only saying two can pass and if that is the case then I will be the odd man out. I will give every ounce to make sure you go ahead with your shinobi careers." Naruto said once again calmly.

Sakura was the first to respond, "That's awfully noble for someone who was just about to take my life yesterday… what are you planning." She asked cautiously.

"If I am going to kill someone I won't "_Almost_" do it. When I take a life I will be determined and will stop at nothing till they are dead. If I were going to kill you… you would already be dead. And my dreams don't necessarily need me to be a ninja to achieve. Now no more arguing he will be here in three minutes, prepare yourself." He said.

Saskue obviously mad that he took such a lead of them decided it was high time to open his mouth, "Dobe, the team leader should be a prodigy, someone who is brimming with potential and power." He said arrogantly.

Without turning around Naruto answered, "You're wrong. A leader needs to be selfless, he needs to put the care and wellbeing of those who follow him before his own, and must be ready to give everything to ensure their happiness and prosperity. That is what a leader should be."

Kakashi and all the other jounin were surprised by such an answer from a young person. He spoke as if he had been a leader himself and gave all to save the ones who follow him. Kakashi saw his sensei in him so much and he truly felt that if he resisted hate he would become stronger than anyone before him. The Hokage felt tears of pride well up inside him meanwhile Asuma and Anko were trying to keep Gai from spouting his usual "_youth and fire_" speech and giving them away. Kakashi teleported in front of them and began his whole spiel with the bells and how the test would work. As soon as he said go.

Naruto, Sakura and Saskue all stayed there ground and slowly encircled him. Kakashi looked around and thought this would be a snitch, but just as he said that he had heard "**KAZE SENDAN JUTSU!" **Kakashi turned to face the voice just in time to be smacked full force by a wall of wind, cutting him all over is body. Before he could even get back on his feet he had heard, "**Nani no jutsu o doshakuzuren" **creating a mudslide that had knocked Kakashi back. Struggling once more from the barrages he began to form hand signs but before he could even do anything major ninja wire wrapped around his hands and were yanked backwards surprised to find such resistance he assumed they were tied to a tree.

"Very good Naruto, I must say I am quite surprised you had something this thought out, but I must ask you three, where did you learn to harness and use your elemental affinities?" he asked clearly impressed but he never got a response.

Just then Kakashi poofed into smoke leaving an angry Saskue and a Sakura scanning for him. Just then they had heard on of their traps they had placed with a genjutsu placed over it go off. Running to the spot they found Kakashi already in a stance with a kunai ready. Naruto nodded and both Sakura and Saskue jumped away running through hand seals. Just then a red dome was erected around Kakashi and Naruto and both Sakura and Saskue dropped their henge's.

With an eyebrow raised Kakashi said, "Ahh Nero and Vigil well that explains such high level jutsus, but Naruto aren't you overestimating yourself? Your trapped in here with me, and you're defenseless." Kakashi said smirking.

"I hate to say it but it looks like the gaki just signed his ticket back to the academy said Anko in the trees, all her fellow jounin nodding in agreement. Just then they snapped back to the dome when they felt a blast of killing intent and chakra spike.

There stood a red cloaked Naruto smirking with a red katana glowing. "I'm afraid you've got it reversed Kakashi-Sensei, _you're_ trapped in here _with me_." Naruto said smirking before he had vanished. Just then pillars of fire began erupting from the ground causing Kakashi to resort to water justu. After three minutes the whole dome filled up with steam and the onlookers had to pump chakra into their eyes to see what was going on. Shocked to find that Naruto was pushing Kakashi closer to edge of the dome with a strange white flame shooting from his hands.

"Do you think he might actually beat him?" Asked an impressed Asuma.

Just then the hokage poofed into existence with nachos and a huge soda with a foam finger that said "Naruto is number 1" Everyone looked at him and sweat dropped at his antics.

"Oh shove it, what did I miss." He replied and they filled him in, now there attention was turned back to them by a loud sizzling sound.

Naruto Screamed "Now" and everything they have been planning had just gone into action. Nero and Vigil had wrapped their tails all over his body constricting his movement and stopping the flow of his chakra, effectively stopping all potential escapes or counterattacks. The _real_ Sasuke and Sakura had come out of the brush and started walking towards him.

"For a dobe this was a pretty good plan, but an Uchiha would've excelled further than you." Saskue said with an arrogant smirk

"Yeah baka you should've let Saskue handle it, you're such a glory hog." Sakura said while never taking her heart shaped eyes off the arrogant prick in front of her.

"Just disarm him and take your bells." He said to the two. Naruto turned to Kakashi and said, "Kakashi-sensei please do everything you can to protect these two, arrogance and fangirl love has no place in a shinobi world. I know we can't make such high promises…but do all you can to keep them alive, keep their dreams alieve." And with that Naruto turned to leave only to hear Kakashi ask him something.

"You were lying when you said you don't have a dream. So tell me Naruto Uzumaki, what IS your dream?" The silver haired Jounin asked.

"My dream…" Naruto smirked and chuckled. "My dream is to recover all the Jinchurikis from other nations and stop the injustice being done to them. I want to create an organization that uses the massive power of a buiji as a way to deter people from war and ensure peace." Naruto turned his focus to the clouds with his hands in his pockets. "I don't want another child to go through the pain and loneliness that I and other jinchurikis went through. That is my dream." He didn't even finish his statement before he was walking away with two foxes in tow when he heard rustling. Turning to where he had heard the noise he saw the whole jounin squad and the Hokage, which by the way had the biggest smile plastered all over his face. Naruto couldn't help but utter an intelligent "uhhh" upon seeing everyone and ESPESCIALLY the hokage's foam finger.

The Hokage sensing the young ninja's confusion he attempted to explain everything. At the end Naruto just stood there looking at them with… a strange look in his eyes.

"Alright I guess, so does that satisfy your curiosity?" Naruto had asked.

This time Kakashi had spoken, "Yes it does and Naruto."

"Hm?' He said.

"You pass too." Kakashi said with an eye smile happy he could still shock him.

"WHAT?!" said a ticked of Uchiha. "But there are only two bells. He…" Saskue sneered pointing at him. "Failed to receive one, shouldn't he fail?"

Everyone had expected Naruto to blow a casket but he simply stood there looking at Saskue. Naruto turned shaking his head.

"Such a shame that the last of the fabled Uchiha clan is on the backs of an arrogant, foolhardy child. Even if you somehow manage to revive your clan with such a weak foundation… jistory is doomed to repeat itself." Naruto said calmly while walking away.

To say Saskue was fuming would be considered a drastic understatement, all he saw was red and he wanted to see more. Before anyone could do anything Saskue screamed out, "**KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTUS"** hurling a massive fireball at Naruto.

Time seemed to move in slow motion for everyone as the fireball engulfed Naruto. The hokage just sat their staring and Saskue smirking. Kakashi was about to arrest Saskue when the fire started to swirl. Faster and faster, higher and higher it went until the fire dissipated and showed the young shinobi with his palm raised toward the sky. His hand had glowing red seals on it and his eyes were glowing red.

"Scratch that. Arrogant, foolhardy AND traitorous. Ohh yea the Uchiha is in good hands." Naruto said sarcastically.

Anko was the first to react by knocking the wide eyed Uchiha out. "Damn that felt good." She said exhaling.

Naruto erupted in laughter and said, "Now look what you've done! You've gone and made me envious of you! Being able to punch the great Saskue Uchiha and NOT feel the wrath of his fanclub." Naruto whistled and bowed low to her.

Anko laughed loudly and said, "Quit bowing gaki, you gave him a verbal beat down! Much more worse than me. A bruise will disappear, but this memory sure as hell won't! Anyway this is enough gaki watching for me today so I'm outta here!" Anko exclaimed and everyone else mumbled something of an agreement. Naruto was the first to leave and everyone else soon followed suit. Sakura stayed back to watch over Saskue.

_10 hours later_

All the jounin had met up for drinks at their favorite hangout, The Hanging Leaf.

"Soooo… we were so wrong about Naruto." Anko said

"Ya got that right, I've never seen such powerful fire jutsu. It looked like he had actual control of it." Asuma said.

"What worries me is how close he is to that fox sealed up inside him. What if it's playing him?" Kurenai asked worriedly "I don't quite like it spending so much time around Hinata." She said.

"That "It" as you so eloquently put happens to be my student and I think it's great he is spending time with her. She does happen to be head over heels for him, no?" Kakashi said. "He's got talent, smarts and a near infinite amount of chakra, give him time and he will be the most powerful thing to come out of the leaf village in a long time. In fact I'm putting 50,000 ryo on that. Anyone else want to match?" he asked with a smile. Everyone started to grab their wallets.

"Only time will tell." Kakashi sighed to himself. Smirking at the thought of leaving the village in such capable hands.

FIN

So that's done. Sorry I'm a bit new to action scenes so bare with me, what took me so long was the fact I wasn't satisfied with the action scenes so I kept doing it over. Hope you enjoyed it don't forget to _**R&R.**_


	5. Continuation of Chapter 4

Howdy sorry for the delay anyway this is a _Continuation of chapter 4_ because I felt it didn't end how I would've liked it. Also if you want some really great reads check out **kyuubi123**. Anyway enjoy the new err continuation and R&R, follow favorite all that good stuff to keep the chapters and _continuations_ rolling!

The demon heir

Chapter 4 continuation

Naruto was walking down the street looking for a place to meditate, maybe even practice his still unnamed fire style. He was approaching a busier section of Konoha's roads and pulled his hood up to avoid a scene with some of the more hateful villagers that liked to stir up trouble and mobs for their entertainment. He released some malicious intent so the people would move aside giving him some wide berth to work with. He smiled under his hood at how the tables have changed so drastically, just a couple days ago he would've feared being so out in the public. If there is one thing that his life taught him was the beauty of stealth. He was so confident in his skills he boasted to himself he could probably sneak into the hokage's towers and steal the forbidden scroll. He was snapped from his thoughts when he nearly tripped over himself, Naruto swore under his breath and had hoped that no one saw that. Looking around he had realized that nobody was around because he had already found his favorite spot in all of the Land of Fire, "Training Ground 37." He loved it because of its remote location and always lulled away all his troubles. There it was a small clearing with a waterfall jutting from the ground, no doubt from someone using earth style a long time ago, it flooded down creating a rather large pond with an island in the middle, big enough for a medium sized college. It was at that moment the idea had hit him, he hated his home and the location while he loved it here and the villagers won't come out this far. He settled the matter in his head and created 125 clones.

"You called boss?" one asked

"Yea whatcha need us for- HEY! It's training ground 37! Aww man doesn't this feel like home!" another said.

"Good because it's about to become our real home." Naruto said

"Huh? Hey c'mon boss you promised you would drop the cryptic, mysterious act around us." One in the way back complained.

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh Yea! Sorry bout that dudes I've been with Team 7 all day."

"Team 7, BLECH! A fangirl and an arrogant prick, boy boss someone is out for your patience." The one who spoke first said.

"Hahahah yea I bet! Well anyway we are going to build a cottage here on the island over there." Naruto said while pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards the Island.

"OH YEAH! Man we are gonna have one bitching pad!" One shouted enthusiastically while pumping his fist in the air.

All the other clones seemed to be just as pumped and jumped into action while 25 hung back waiting for their orders.

"15 of you head back to get my things while the rest of you go out and by furniture for our soon to be "bitching pad," there are your orders so GET TO IT!" Naruto shouted pumping his fist to the air. Naruto looked back and thought "What the hell," and went off to help the clones with the construction of his new house.

_Uchiha Complex_

Things were flying all over the place. Scrolls were being ripped from their shelves as a certain Uchiha was searching for ways to get stronger.

_"Naruto had his clones looking at these scrolls and now look how strong he is! What was it that he found?! I must have this strength for MYSELF!"_ Saskue thought. Just as he finished that thought one of the shelves had fallen right over his head knocking him to the gorund.

Saskue grunted in pain but it seemed to snap him out of his frenzy. His mind raced over today's events. Ranging from what Naruto had said towards leaders all the way to regarding his clans fate. _"Perhaps…perhaps Naruto is right. Maybe if I just learned to accept his strength then I will receive his strength."_ Saskue mulled over this thought for a while but then clenched his fists into balls.

"NO! I AM AN UCHIHA! AN ELITE, ROOKIE OF THE YEAR, NARUTO IS JUST SOME TALENTLESS DEAD LAST! Saskue screamed out to no one in particular. "But then what does that make me if he is stronger than me…" Saskue said softly thinking out loud. Gently he put the shelf back where it belongs and put the scrolls back where they were once snuggly fitted, leaving all but a few to read and learn from. "I will catch up to you Naruto and then I'll surpass you…" Saskue said making an oath to himself.

_Training Ground 37_

"ACCHOO!" Naruto sneezed.

"Woah a new record! Someone is definitely talking about ya boss!" One Naruto said while throwing his hands into the air.

"Yea well he better stop it's getting annoying. Seriously who sneezes 83 times in a row…" Naruto grumbled before getting back to work.

_Haruno Household_

"I'm TELLING you guys, Naruto is dangerous!" Sakura said to her friends.

"Sorry Sakura. We just don't see it. From what you told us Saskue attacked first and when Naruto's back was turned." Ino said while shrugging and shaking her head.

"Naruto-kun wouldn't attack out of nowhere and from what I've heard he never laid a finger on Saskue." Hinata said sheepishy.

Sakura sighed in defeat and perked her head up when they heard a noise outside her window. Three curious females pushed and shoved to look out the window only to find two Naruto's attempting to carry a futon while a third was munching on snacks "Supervising" them.

"Wanna go see what that's about?" Sakura said, only to realize she was alone and Ino and Hinata were walking out to greet them.

"HEY! WOULD YOU STOP EATING CHIPS AND HELP?! I think I pulled my back…" One of the Naruto's grumbled but before he got a response their attention was turned to three girls running towards them.

"Hey Naruto-errr _Naruto's_." Said a blonde.

"Hey, you're one of bosses classmates right?" said the previous complaining clone.

She nodded and smiled, "That's right, say where is Naruto now?" Ino said.

"Well…" the clone began scratching his chin, "If I know boss, he'd be training right now. I mean if you want you can go see him." The clone said.

"I bet you'd _love_ to see Naruto sweaty, panting, and possibly shirtless Hinata." Ino said almost purring and as if right on cue, Hinata fainted. The clone who was previously "Supervising" was forced to carry Hinata as they disembarked. Along the way they made pointless small talk until Sakura finally decided to ask a question.

"Hey just why exactly are you carrying a futon and where are you bringing it?" Sakura asked the clones.

"Well ya see boss wanted a change in scenery and wanted to put some distance between him and the villagers so he moved to Training Ground 37, our official home away from home." The clone who was carrying Hinata said while smiling. Before Sakura could finish they had arrived at the edge of the forest and were looking in at the clearing. There in the middle of the pond/lake stood a good sized cottage with a wooden walkway from the shore to the island. Naruto was swimming in the lake no doubt washing off the sweat and grime collected in building the cottage. Hinata already being awake stood with the two other taking in sight not sure which to be more alluring the beautiful scenery or Naruto bathing. Ino being the most bold of the three was the first to recover and trudged right up to Naruto.

"Hiya Naruto, whatcha doing in the water?" Ino said cheerfully as the two others just reached her.

"I'm bathing, the water in my house will be provided via water jutsu, but I wanted to take a dip in the lake instead. I'm a bit tired." Naruto said with a smile as his gaze darted back and forth between the three before settling on Hinata. Naruto directed his attention back to Ino when she started talking again.

"Bathing?! Wait, don't you have to be nak…" Ino said trailing off because the stare from Naruto was giving her an obvious answer. After a moment of silence all three girls blushed furiously and Hinata activated her Byuukugan.

"Wait a minute. You're not naked Naruto-kun!"Hinata said. "He's wearing a bathing suit!" She exclaimed.

Naruto threw his head back and laughed loudly. "You sound disappointed Hinat-_chan_, tell me how many times have you seen my body with those wandering eyes of yours?" Naruto asked with a perverse glint in his eyes and a suggestive smile.

The two other girls gave each other a look that showed they were obliviously picking up the lust emitting from the two. Hinata began to stutter and said, "I-I ha-have no idea w-what yo-you're talking about." She said while crossing her arms and turning her head as if she was insulted, but it was really only to hid her massive blush.

Naruto clambered out of the lake only to feel like he was food being stared at by sharks. Naruto smirked and thought, "_Damn whoever came up with "Maneater" really hit the nail on the head."_ "So, what can little old me do to you guys." He said staring at Hinata with a hungry smirk.

"Don't you mean "For" Naruto?" Ino asked sheepishly.

Naruto just shrugged and said, "Potato, Patato."

Hinata was a blubbering mess with her Byuukugan still active and receiving a knowing glance from Ino and Naruto so Sakura spoke up.

"Well this had been fun and all but we gotta go. Right INO?!" Sakura said while jabbing her with her elbow snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh uhh yea c'mon Hinata, nice seeing ya Naruto." She said walking off but stopped when Hinata didn't move.

She had a glazed look over her eyes but it was laced with a hungry predatory look in her eyes that was only matched with Naruto's. She took several steps towards him as he did to her and she spoke to the group without breaking stare with Naruto, "I think I'll stay here with _Naruto-kun_." She purred.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her back and put the palm of his other hand on the back of her head pushing her face towards his when he heard a familiar screech.

"NARUUTOOO!" Screamed Sakura as she stormed him and hit him over the head.

"Owww. Sakura! That really hurt!" Naruto whined but before he could get another word out Hinata was being dragged away by Ino and Sakura while Hinata fought ferociously to get back. She had a look in her eyes that made it seem the fact he was still wearing clothes was insulting! After they disappeared behind the forest line Naruto went straight to his mindscape.

"Alright just what the hell was that?! I felt like I was sleep walking with a haze covering my eyes!" Naruto shouted.

**"Hahahah." **The Kyuubi rumbled with laughter. **"OH? What happened to Kyuubi-sama? That my boy was **_**LUST!**_**" **the Kyuubi said as if it was obvious.** "She was releasing an ungodly amount of it and YOU were doing the same. Her pheromone is like an aphrodisiac to you and the same goes to her for yours."** The fox explained, after a moment of silence he spoke again, **"Kit."**

"Yeah?" Naruto asked while still taking in his explanation.

**"Do you like this girl? **He asked.

"I…think I do…" Naruto said in a confused manner.

**"Well find out for certain, when you do you'll find yourself a good mate, now get going you're currently interrupting my **_**nap time**_**." **He said indignantly before he threw Naruto out.

"Lazy ass fox…" He muttered

**"I HEARD THAT BRAT!" **A voice bellowed in his mind.

Naruto only chuckled at that and went back into his new found house for some sleep… or so he thought.

_**WITH SAKURA & FRIENDS**_

Ibiki and Anko would be jealous of the interrogation that was currently being conducted by a blonde and a pinkette.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Sakura exasperated.

"I… Don't quite know. But what I do know, IS THAT I'M PISSED FOR YOU TWO COCK-BLOCKING ME!" Hinata shouted in a volume nobody knew she had, she had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot as if waiting for a reason. This time it was the blonde who spoke up.

"Hinata you _KNOW_ I'm all for a good exercise, but it didn't look like either of you were all there in the head! You both had a far off look." Ino said as if she was trying to reason with her.

"I don't care if I had the rinnegan in my eyes! You both know of my feelings toward Naruto and he was finally about to return them. MAYBE EVEN TEN-FOLD! But nope. Nawww, you two had other plans. Great FREAKIN JOB!" Hinata said before finally slumping into a corner of Sakura's room.

The two other hung their heads in shame until one pink one snapped up in blinding speed. "Hey Hinata, I know what'll cheer you up. How bout you tell us what those Byuukugan of yours saw. And how many _times_ you've done that?" She said waggling her eye brows.

Ino had blushed but look like hse was leaning in and plastered across Hinata's face was the most vile, seductive, unlady-like smile she ever had, and with that so began a tale the two of them would take blushing to their graves.

_**5 hours later**_

"ACHOOOO!" Naruto jerked up and sneezed. "Oh my dear buiji. Who would be saying my name 600 times at this hour of the night!" He said as if he gave up on sleep and could fell the bags under his eyes starting to form.

_**FIN**_

Well that was the _continuation of chapter 4_, hope you all liked it, the next will be chapter five and as I've said again _continuations _will occur when I feel the previous chapter didn't end as it should've by the way again check out _**Kyuubi123**_ his stories are really, really something. In fact he inspired me for a new story but I've already got another incomplete story. Anywho PEACE OUT!


	6. Chapter 6

**THE DEMON HEIR**

**CHAPTER 5**

Naruto woke up to the sounds of nature, the birds chirping and the waterfall hitting the water. He never felt more at peace, in fact he almost was lulled back to sleep when a black fox jumped on to his chest and stared at him.

"Hello Nero. How may I help you on what WAS a fine morning?" Naruto asked with his eye twitching in annoyance.

"Awww lighten up roomie, anyway what kind of ASSHOLE buys three bags of Kibble&Bits but doesn't open it?! FOXES DON'T HAVE THUMBS YOU ASS! NOW HOP TO AND OPEN THEM WILL YA!" Nero shouted waving his tails around frantically.

Naruto just grumbled about "Stupid foxes" and "What kind of demon fox eats Kibble&Bits". Nero was practically on his back jumping with excitement when they entered the room to find vigil eating the dog chow with a wide gash across the bag.

Nero was beside himself with confusion, "H-H-HOW?!" He managed to stutter out.

"You're right we don't have opposable thumbs, but we do have claws you dumbass." Vigil said calmly not taking his eyes of Naruto who looked like he was contemplating how would a fox skin scarf look on him or hina-chan.

"Nero?" Vigil said softly.

"Hpmh, yesh?" He asked with a mouthful of K&B.

"Run." He said simply and nodded towards Naruto who was currently the proud owner of a grin that would make Anko quiver.

Nero wasted no time as he dashed out the door with a near naked pissed off Demon Prince on his five tails.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SORE EXCUSE OF A FOX! YOU'LL MAKE A TERRIFIC COAT!" He shouted and chased after him running in circles.

He finally tackled him to the ground and was currently wailing for help from Vigil and how he had a mate and 5 pups which vigil proceeded to heed his call for help and shout from the inside of the house that he was lying. All these antics were interrupted by an "Ahem."

Naruto and Nero stopped squirming and vigil was openly snickering. Slowly they turned around to find all of Konoha 11 with most of their respective jounin sensei's some people were holding some assortment of gifts varying from large as a wardrobe to a ring box. Naruto as his intelligent self seemed to only say, "Uhhhhhhhh…errmmm… Wassup guys!" He said enthusiastically dropping Nero on his face.

Everyone's face was red trying to hold in the snickering when Anko spoke up, "In your boxers wrestling with a fox, if I didn't know better I would say you're into bestiality." Anko said roaring with laughter and that's when everyone's dam burst. Not a second later they were rolling on the floor with laughter. Nero skulked back inside, head and tails dropped with embarrassment. Naruto just stood there waiting and when it was still going strong he went back inside to find some pants and a shirt. He came back to find them all still laughing so he took drastic measures.

Naruto shouted **NINJA ART: WATER WALL!** He created a wall of water then drenched everyone effectively silencing their laughter. Hinata was the last to recover and found Naruto's eyes blazing into her own as if she was a bowl of ramen waiting to be eaten. "Mmmm, wet t-shirt is a good look for you Hinata." He said seductively.

Hinata blushed a little but was not one to be outdone, "Well the boxers wasn't too bad of a look yourself." She said with a predatory glare. Everyone save for Ino and Sakura did a double take when they heard actual words instead of a stutter or a meep. Not even a faint!

Naruto just shrugged and said, "Meh, I've been told that I'm better without them." He said with a knowing smirk.

Hinata's eyes narrowed dangerously as her killer intent spiked, "Oh yeah..?" She said sweetly. "By whom may I ask." With a fake, dangerous smile.

Naruto just smiled as he knew he won this debate when he said, "Your Byuukugan seemed to be an adamant fan." Smiling all the while as Hinata just continued to look at him as if she was about to pounce on him. Naruto reveled in the sexual energy in the air when he forgot there was others present. Turning to an all too quiet audience he found a pissed off Kurenai gagged and hogtied being sat on by Ino, Sakura, and Anko while everyone else had sodas and popcorn. He found a rather large man with a great white man scribbling furiously on a notepad. Naruto was about to ask who the hell was he, but all that came out was an "Omph!" Knocked to the ground he felt a pressure on his chest. Looking up he saw the eyes of the most predatory thing that ever walked the planet: A HEAVILY turned-on Hinata Hyuuga.

"_I'm hurt Naruto-kun. You forgot all about me, well let's fix that." _Hinata purred.

Naruto knew he had to get out of here or else he wouldn't be able to control himself so he did the one thing he thought of: Switch places with Nero. After a shriek and a five tailed fox being tossed into the lake Hinata trudged back to everyone else and sat down with a huge pout.

Kiba spoke up hoping he could ease her wants but ended up with a jyuuken to the crotch. Naruto walked out back out as Nero clambered out of the lake. He noticed that the strange white haired man was gone. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Naruto asked as Kurenai was being untied.

"Well I had heard you moved so I wanted to know where if I ever needed to find you and everyone else wanted to tag along to give you house warming gifts." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"So why are the other jounin and Anko-san here?" Naruto asked curiously.

This time Asuma responded, "Well… we came to umm apologize." He said sheepishly.

"Apologize? What for?" Naruto asked as his eyes narrowed.

Asuma was currently sweating bullets because he was never good at apologies so Kurenai decided to hop in and save her "Friend."

"We all thought you were pitifully weak and a lost cause as a shinobi, I thought you to be a demon and still do but at least not weak." Kurenai said matter of factly. Apparently Kurenai was even worse than Asuma at apologies and he was sweating because he didn't want Kurenai to jump in.

By this time both, Nero and vigil were at Naruto side, eyes darting back and forth as if expecting a fight. Everyone was in a whole new kind of quiet as they thought some serious shit was about to hit the proverbial fan. "Is that right?" Naruto asked with his eyes locked on Kurenai.

"It is." She said with steel.

"Apology accepted, now you can go." He shot back.

"I think I won't. I like it here and I'll stay as long as I want." She said crossing his arms.

"You know. You all accuse me of being a demon when never once have I retaliated in any form. Don't tempt my hand now, _woman._ Naruto said with steel and a snarl.

"And what could you, a genin do? I could make your worst nightmare come to life." She said while flexing her fingers.

"I don't need to be an expert in genjutsu to tell that-" Naruto said before he cut off and in the blink of an eye and a rush of searing heat he reappeared in front of her inches away from her face, "_ I AM your worst nightmare._" Naruto said with a snarl. He then placed his hand on her shoulder before she could finish her sentence and shunshined her away.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I don't know where that came from." Asuma said.

Naruto sighed and turned around to walk back to his house, "It's fine you all may go." He said with an emotionless voice. Some of the people looked ready to protest but Kakashi just shook his head. They all left their respective presents where they were standing except Hinata, she looked rooted in her spot and had a teary look in her eyes. She was about to say something but he disappeared from view.

"_Naruto-kun…"_ she thought sadly before she remembered she had a sensei to SERIOUSLY chew-out. Turning on heel and walked with a brisk pace with Byuukugan active trying to find her team's leader. Once she disappeared from view Naruto went back to practicing with his sword, he hadn't used it much because he wants to become highly proficient with it first.

**"Hey Kit…"** he said.

"I know." He whispered "You can come out now!" Naruto shouted to what seemed like the air. But that notion was proven wrong when an Uchiha came out from the trees into the clearing.

"Hey dobe, seems you don't have everyone's hearts." Saskue said with a smirk.

"Whaddya want Uchiha?" Naruto asked in a ticked off voice.

"It's not what I want, it's what the hokage wants, we've got a mission. Apparently it's a C-rank.

Naruto just sighed and said, "Very well, see you there." And walked back inside his cottage.

_Hokage Tower_

Naruto was currently on the windowsill with one leg dangling off the edge staring at the mission file while the talk between his sensei and the hokage was drowned out. Naruto closed the file and waited patiently for their client to arrive when he finally spoke.

"Tell me Saskue, please tell me the reason you've been staring at me for the past six minutes is because you want to ask me something and not sexually interested in me." Naruto said.

"You wish dobe, I'm just trying to figure out how you got so strong, granted not as strong as me, but still it impressive. Makes me wonder how I'll improve with whatever you did." Saskue said.

"Do you really want to know?" Naruto asked.

Everyone was a bit taken aback by his answer and leaned in to her his answer when Saskue replied excitedly, "Yes."

"Do you really REALLY want to know?" Naruto asked leaning in this time.

"YES! TELL ME NARUTO!" Saskue shouted.

Naruto just chuckled and said, "Man you really do wanna know, I guess that makes it all the more sadder because you're never gonna find out. Oh look our client!" Naruto finished in a exuberant tone.

"What….?" Tazuna said confused. "OH YEAH! What the hell?! I paid for ninja not brats!" Tazuna yelled. Everyone in the room turned to Naruto to see if he blew his top, but he was gone. Saskue cursed under his breath, the hokage chuckled, Kakashi smirked and Sakura just stood there shocked he could leave without anyone noticing.

The hokage picked up on her confusion and said, "Naruto has always been exceptionally gifted in stealth. He has the makings of a fine ANBU career, wouldn't you agree Kakashi?" He asked smiling.

"Naruto would be a great candidate for ANBU, but… I don't know if it's meant to be, whose to say he'll stay here in the village. I mean if he were to leave, who would stop him? It's well within his rights and totally understandable." Kakashi said with the hokage grunting in agreement. With that, they left to get prepared.

_North Gate_

"Alright guys, keep a defensive perimeter around Tazuna at all times." Kakashi said to his team. "Good. Okay OPEN THE GATES!" Kakashi shouted to the sleeping guards who scrambled to comply with the request.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Naruto said poofing four clones into existence. "Okay guys I want you three to maintain a two mile radius around us at all times in the North, West, and East. And you I want to stay with the Hokage. Explain to him that should you dispel the mission went south, Understand?" He asked getting a salute from all four. "Good. Now hop to it." Naruto ordered.

"Hey dobe, what was that for?" Saskue asked.

"Well were protecting Tazuna so I believe it'll help to have scouts/early warning detection system, wouldn't you agree?" Naruto asked.

"Good idea Naruto. Now let's get going." Kakashi said.

_2 Hours Later_

"Okay I can't take this anymore!" Sakura screamed.

Everyone just looked at her with a confused glance and a raised eyebrow.

"It's driving me INSANE!" She said clutching handfuls of her hair.

"Uhhh…" Naruto said then looked around. "I think I speak for everyone when I ask what is?" Naruto said.

"What is going on between you and Hinata?!" She asked as if she was finally breathing again.

Everyone's eye twitched except Naruto's. Naruto just chuckled as if it were obvious. "Well… I would call it a heavy mutual interest in each other." Naruto said receiving such a high girlish squeal that everyone feel to the floor clutching their ears.

"Okay everyone were gonna make camp in a few hours so Naruto send your clones out to find one." Kakashi said being the first to recover from the literal ear-splitting screech and a few hours later everyone was in the embrace of sleep.

Fin

Also sorry for the wait I've been having a hectic month. Hope you liked it. I just rushed the ending to get it out don't forget to R&R!


	7. Chapter 6 POLL

**NEED YOUR HELP!**

**Hello fans and readers I am in dire need of opinions. I am stuck in the wave arc and I can't really move on because I am torn between letting Zabuza and Haku live or die. By the way Haku ****WILL**** female. So please tell me through the reviews. Be the judge of their fates. Should they die by the hands of the Demon Heir or be spared by them?**


	8. Chapter 7

**THE DEMON HEIR**

**CHAPTER 6**

Naruto and his clones set up camp rather quickly and they had a fire going before nightfall and after he was no longer needed, he put his tent a good 20 feet from the rest of the group. He had his own little fire and his tent was specifically made to accommodate him and two overly-large foxes. Naruto was busy chatting away with the two, laughing and smiling as if he were genuinely happy. But to him, he was.

**MORNING**

Kakashi, Sakura and Saskue were watching Naruto from their campsite and seemed to be shocked he could actually be this happy.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Hm?" He asked still watching Naruto who was currently wrestling Nero for a bag of chips.

"What did he say to you the day of the bell test? When he was talking of his dreams, me and Saskue tuned him out because we didn't want to hear more hokage nonsense and stuff of ramen." She admitted sheepishly.

Nobody could tell whether he was sighing over the fact that Nero and Naruto were openly shedding tears over the broken bag of chips or his students disregard for their fellow teammate. "It's not mine to tell, though when he's ready the whole world will know it, and Naruto Uzumaki… anyway NARUTO! We're moving out." He said calling after him.

Before anyone could even breathe he was right there beside him looking at them. "What? You just said we need to go. Soooo lets GO!" Naruto said like it was obvious.

"_The dobe is fast, I hate to admit it but without my sharingan he could give me a bit of trouble… I will need to halt his progress for a bit. I can not believe it has come to sabotage, but if he were to surpass me… that I cannot allow. At ANY cost."_ Saskue thought with a scowl receiving an odd glance from his number 1 fan.

As they were walking Kakashi felt eyes drilling into his back and could tell from the shivers running up his spine who it was. "Is you're staring helping you figure out whatever question you're trying to ask, Naruto?" Kakashi asked looking back over his shoulder giving him an eye smile.

"Heh, no not really. I was uh… wondering… _ificouldmabeborrowoneofyourbooks_." Naruto said incredibly fast. He thought he made a huge mistake when Kakashi stopped short and began to shake.

Naruto was about to say never mind when Kakashi turned around with river of tears flowing from his eyes. "FINALLY, A STUDENT WHO IS FINALLY TAKING AFTER ME!" Kakashi said obviously overwhelmed with emotions and made it even more obvious when he jumped to hug Naruto rubbing his cheek against his. "Of course you can Naruto! Here, take this one to start you off. I personally love this one because to me nothing is better than a girl with junk in here trunk!" Kakashi said handing him orange book which was almost snatched from an irate pinkette.

Naruto rubbed his hand slowly over the cover as if it was a mandate from the sage of six paths. Opening it slowly his face was set awash in wondrous lights. Naruto began to openly cry with his sensei claiming it was the single most beautiful thing they ever seen. The two seemed to be having a Guy&MiniGuy moment and nobody except a brooding Uchiha wanted to stop them.

"AHEM!" He said loudly catching the two from their moment. "It's not like we have a mission or anything." He said folding his arms looking at the two with obvious distaste of the two's antics.

"Oh lighten up kid, that was pretty funny and those books ARE GIFTS FROM THE GODS!" Tazuna said before jumping in the ray's of wondrous light giggling with them. This went on for three minutes before a clone of Naruto jumped down in front of them.

"Hey boss, read that later, this instead." He said handing him his report. Naruto closed the book and put it in his jacket. Grabbing the report his eyes darted over it clearly double checking to see if he read it right. After that he took a small black, flipped through the pages, and whistled.

"Mission just got a hell of a lot more interesting and **profitable**." Naruto said with a wide grin that creeped everyone out showing off his very sharp teeth.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi said worried about that smile of his. His eyes widen then narrowed after reading the report that was handed to him by his red haired pervert protégé. "So Tazuna, lying to us is a bad move. I assume you have a reason?" He said turning to him.

"Our country is being sucked dry by a short bastard tyrant named Gato. He takes the money, land and women as playthings. My daughter was nearly raped twice in the past week alone." Tazuna said with a scowl that made a short, bastard tyrant named Gato shiver while he was at his tower office.

"Weeeeelllll… I dunno about you sensei, but this Gato pretty much sealed his fate after the rape." Naruto said before continuing, "You can go back I, however, am going to walk down that road go to the wave country and put a stop to it." Naruto said with a determined look and a smile towards Tazuna who got a nod in return.

"I'm with dobe here, we should continue." Saskue said shocking everyone that he would agree with him.

"Wherever Saskue goes I go too." Sakura said with a fangirl attitude.

"We already know that." Naruto said rolling his eyes getting a sharp glare from her.

"Okay we'll do it your way Naruto. Okay guys take to the trees, leave Tazuna we follow from above and jump in on Naruto's signal." Kakashi said earning a look of disbelief and malice from Saskue.

"Dobe try not to fuck up." Saskue said with a arrogant smirk.

"I dunno Saskue being on bottom gives you such a wonderful view. But I suppose you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Naruto said back causing Saskue to blush, Sakura to get bat shit crazy, and Tazuna and Kakashi burst into laughter agreeing with Naruto over and over again. After they jumped into the trees Naruto smiled and said, "Alrighty, now that they are gone we can head out and oh if we meet trouble, close your eyes. It won't be pretty." Naruto advised Tazuna who nodded numbly in return.

They walked for about twelve minutes until Naruto stopped. He was eyeing two puddles placed in the middle of the road. Naruto just sighed and shrugged. Nero and vigil were somewhere, they always seem to just drop from the story and pop back in later, but Naruto held against them. Without performing any signs the two puddles burst into flames and tow shrieks could be heard.

"ARGH! You fucking brat, you'll pay for that!" Said one of the two.

"Hmmm I don't think I will." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Do you know who we are?" one asked as if it was incredulous that he didn't.

"No, should I?" Naruto responded in a Shikamaru like manner.

"We are the demon brothers of the mist." He said proudly.

"Demons?! I'M A DEMON TOO! Ahh man what are the chances of that?!" Naruto said smacking his forehead. "Unfortunately, I have to kill you… so lets find out who is the lesser of two evils shall we?" Naruto said smiling manically.

The two brothers looked at each other then at Naruto. Then back at each other, then Naruto; finally the burst into laughter holding their sides as if it was the most funniest thing ever. Their laughter, however, was interrupted by an insane one; opening their eyes they found that Naruto was right in front of them and his arms were plunged up to his forearm in their chests. Both of their eyes went wide and one tired to speak but all that came out was blood.

Naruto smirked and said, "Looks like I'm the real demon here." Looking straight into their eyes he could see the fear and shock at being on deaths door. Naruto clenched his hands crushing their hearts killing them instantly. Wrenching his hands free from their chest cavities, he took out a scroll. Writing the formula for a sealing.

Kakashi and his two students jumped down, Sakura was busy emptying her stomach and Saskue was stuck in place; unable to remove his eyes from the two corpses. "What are you doing Naruto?" Kakashi asked obviously curious.

"These two have a bounty on their heads, and a lot can be learned from a ninja's corpse. I intend to learn the secrets of the hidden mist that these two have unlocked." Naruto had just finished talking when the all that was left was he blood that seeped into the ground. Kakashi seemed proud that his student already knew the way the ninja world worked and was about to congratulate him when he was interrupted.

"Naruto… you just killed them. Don't you feel anything?" Sakura said softly.

"Well sure I do." He said raising the hopes of the pinkette. "I feel relieved that all went as planned and 'm left standing and they are not. Sakura in the shinobi world its kill or be killed. The sooner you come to terms with that the better." Naruto said looking straight at the pinkette before turning to his sensei. "Shall we go then? Our next enemy isn't for another 7 miles." He asked with a grim look on his face.

"Yeah I guess we should head out. Oh and Naruto, try to be a little less sadistic. It seems you're scaring your other team members." Kakashi said pointing to a pale Saskue and a Empty-stomach, bile-tasting pinkette.

"Oh just you wait. You ain't seen nothing yet." He said smiling holding his hands up for everyone to see. In a manner of seconds, it seeped into his skin and disappeared and the tattoo on his face grew. The tails reached a little further almost across his face. He paid the shocked and disgusted looks no mind as he turned around and began walking. Naruto was humming a merry tune when the silence began to annoy him. A lot. "Okay, WHAT?" He said in a demanding tone.

"Why are you such a freak dobe?" Saskue asked.

"Yeah and how do we know you won't kill us?" Sakura said with a scared tone.

"I was forced to be a freak Saskue, by power hungry fools that have nothing but prejudice towards me." He said through clenched teeth and his nails were digging into his palms which Kakashi saw and frowned.

"_So he does hate the village, but more along the line of the upper echelon."_ Kakashi thought with his frown turning more into a thoughtful look.

"And to answer your question Sakura. We are teammates, and we've been classmates for a long time. Granted the both of you hated me we still have a past together and I'm not ready to get rid of my past just yet." Naruto said before pausing making everyone stop. "We are going to have quite a fight up ahead. S-rank he has a huge sword, cleaver thing across his back. I've already concealed traps within the area and lake should he attempt anything via jutsu." Naruto said more to Kakashi and less to his teammates, which of course angered the other male of the group.

"A large cleaver…S-rank. Hmmm that sounds a lot like Zabuza Momoichi, best be careful. Although I am bit excited to see these trap of Naruto's ." Kakashi thought with a smirk.

Naruto and the group walked further into a heavy mist until Naruto stopped once again. "This mist is full of chakra… He's here."

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi screamed as everyone except Naruto hit the deck. As the sword was about to hit he jumped over it as a long jumper would and he tucked into a roll landing on his feet exactly where he started. The sword impacted on a tree and a tall muscular man appeared upon it. Kakashi picked himself up and looked at the man. "Zabuza Momoichi, Demon of the Hidden Mist."

"Demon?! Oh boy another one!" Naruto said excitedly as a wide grin and a malicious glint in his eye appeared. "Wait… you're not a fake one like the last two, are you? Those two didn't even put up a fight." Naruto said pouting as if he was genuinely said.

"What's he the nut talking about?" Zabuza asked no one in particular.

"He's talking about the Demon brothers and he appears upset that they didn't fight." Kakashi said.

Just then Naruto appeared hanging from the branch above Zabuza upside down by his legs. "What kind of demon are you?" Naruto asked swinging in a playful manner.

"GAH! Personal space you brat!" Zabuza said as he swung at Naruto but appeared to hit nothing but air. He looked around in confusion until he found him at the base of the tree looking up at him.

"I can see you favor yours with such a big sword of yours. Tell me are you compensating for something ?" Naruto asked in a playful manner while quirking his eyebrows and waggling his finger at him. Before he could answer he turned around to see a fire snake coiling itself around the tree poised to strike him. Zabuza leaped away from the tree sword in hand ready to cleave Naruto in half, which he succeeded in doing. But before either parties could react to such a sight Naruto burst into flames, burning Zabuza's right arm to the elbow.

Ripping his arm cloth off he inspected his burn. His skin had taken quite a damage and he could tell that it was going to take ice colder than your ex-girlfriends heart to stop the burning sensation. "Argh, fucking brat. I'll kill him for that." He muttered under his breath.

Just then Naruto appeared behind him which he didn't notice until he was looking over his shoulder and said, "That looked like it hurt. Funny I'm a demon and it doesn't bother me… are you sure you're a demon?" He asked as if he didn't believe him.

Zabuza leaped away and was now in between Kakashi's group and Naruto's. Zabuza did a double take when he saw there was more than one Naruto. "Huh could've sworn that there was only one of you just a moment ago." He said to Naruto.

Naruto chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "It's a developing situation, you're on a need to know level. You need a clearance level of three to access that knowledge. If you are on a clearance level three and are still being denied please call tech support and we'll have your situation seen to as soon as possible. Thank you and have a nice day." After that Naruto took off leaving behind a cloud of dirt and dust. Zabuza felt heat rushing toward him to his right and left so instinctively he jumped up. Looking down he saw two of the three with their fists encased in fire shaped into a drill.

"_Man this brat has kept me moving since square one. He isn't some genin, but if he's this strong I wonder how the others are."_ His thoughts were snapped from him when he had heard **NINJA ART: WHIP OF BURNING MALICE!** Just then in front of him the middle Naruto had a blue whip in his hand that was made of fire. Naruto cracked the whip towards a tree and it left a scorch deeper than his sword when it impacted a different tree.

"Are we just going to let him fight?! What about us?" Saskue asked seething that he wasn't the one giving such trouble for the man who was supposedly S-Rank. He felt helpless just looking at Naruto making such progress in his training and him… well he didn't know where he was. All he knew is that his Sharingan hasn't even activated yet.

"As of now Naruto needs no help." Kakashi said proudly, "If we were to jump in now we would just get in his way, no pay attention we could learn a lot from him right now. In fact I've learned twelve jutsus I've never seen before. Sakura and Saskue both looked up to him in shock and only felt more shock when they saw a sharingan where his left eye should be. Sasuke was about to say something when his mind was drawn back to the fight by an explosion.

From the smoke you could see a badly burned Zabuza being thrown back towards the lake. His cloths were in tatters and he was very pissed off. Naruto was walking calmly from the smoke hands in pocket with two foxes in tow. "_This brat is dangerous, I've never seen such level of fire manipulation. Well water beats fire and I'll beat him into the ground with it."_ Zabuza thought angrily but still relieved he was going to win. Or so he thought. Naruto came to a halt about 15 feet away from the shoreline and just sat their calmly as Zabuza ran through hand signs. Naruto began snorting as he heard **WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!** Just then a dragon took form and all seemed in Zabuza's favor, but sadly for him it would not last because Naruto looked up at it a spat a flaming loogie at it. Zabuza was about to laugh but the moment it made contact the entire dragon went up in flames but Naruto did not stop there. Zabuza heard him shotu **WIND STYLE: GREAT WIND BREAKTHROUGH JUTSU!** And all he saw was red and orange. Naruto blasted the flame dragon increasing its size exponentially and Zabuza was thrown back further into the lake.

Naruto had enough of the justu battle even though it was short lived he prided himself for sending the foxes up ahead to put gasoline into the lake. He knew after the Demon Brothers finding another water type ninja in such a location had a high probability. Naruto turned to Nero and Vigil and said, "Go back to Kakashi and the group and erect **SANBI'S SHELL**. I don't want anything getting past that barrier, understood?"

The foxes nodded and bounded off toward the group once they got to them the two went on both sides of them and drilled their tails to the ground. Before Sasuke could protest a sickly orange shield went up jagged and dome like. And bared a shocking resemblance to the shell of the Sanbi. "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Sasuke screamed at the foxes.

"Sorry bout this kid, but Naruto's orders, he's about to finish him off and doesn't want any of you to get damaged." Nero said.

"Trust in your teammate young one, he shall not fail, not to the likes of him." Vigil said with a nod of agreement from Kakashi and Nero.

In a rage Sasuke threw himself at the barrier in hopes to break it but all he succeeded in doing was getting burned, thrown back, and knocked unconscious. Sakura was at his side like that and was fussing over her poor Sasuke and I'll take care of you. Every single male there and two foxes rolled their eyes but were brought their attention back to the fight when Naruto was thrown back with a gash on his shoulder and thigh.

"You know you got a real knack for Kenjutsu there brat, but the sword just isn't your thing. If you didn't meet me under such circumstances I would've been glad to train you." Zabuza said with a tinge of respect.

"Well all the more motivation for me to keep you alive and come out of this fight alive as well." Naruto said smiling as the last of his wounds healed before Zabuza's eyes. Before Zabuza could even say a word Naruto kicked off straight towards him, spinning faster and faster until he became a red blur with flashes of steel. Zabuza had the advantage for blocking as he had a larger sword but suffered more cuts when Naruto rapidly changed direction of his slashes in his tornado of attacks. Naruto although was winning felt like the sword in his hand was alien. It always did feel out of place and kept forgetting to talk about it but he was also partly afraid to because it was a gift from him and didn't wasn't to appear rude. But after a fight like this where his head was almost removed three times, he felt that it was no longer an option to procrastinate, as soon as the fight was over and they had a moment to rest he would talk to him. Naruto ended his spinning and sent a high powered kick to his chest launching him across the lake and back on to dry land. Silently giving him credit for landing on his feet Naruto rushed him again, at the same time they swung. On from the right the other from the left. As Naruto's katana entered in between his middle ribs on the right side Zabuza's sword entered Naruto's stomach on his left. Zbuza could never complete his cut as two senbon needles entered his neck and he fell to the ground, but before he could hit it a masked ninja was there by his side and gone in an instant. At least he thought the ninja was gone but Naruto couldn't really tell as his vision blackened and the ground came rushing at him. The very last hing he saw was two foxes bounding over as fast as their legs could carry them. Their voices slurred, but he could make out one last remark and surprising him it came from a pink haired kunochi. He heard her say, "NARUTOOOO." But unlike the other times he heard her shout his name this time it was filled with concern and not anger. And all faded to black.

**Ta-Da**

**Well it took me awhile but I figured out how to finish the wave arc and it was all because of your suggestions. Although I won't make Haku a sex slave or harem member as some of you suggested. There will be no harems or sex slaves. That being said there might be sex later in the story but don't expect it for awhile. I'm trying to make it seem as a natural event in the lifetime of Naruto that I am writing for you. So until he is physically and mentally ready for it, it won't happen. Although Hinata teases are to be seen. Although who Naruto sleeps with well… enjoy the mystery. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and this rather long author note, don't forget to R&R! **


End file.
